


Shovel talks

by Antares10



Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [10]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Bowser is just tired, Continuation of an other fic not by me, Fluff, Humor, Luigi does some shovel talks, Mario wants to stay out of it, Multi, OT3, Peach has to much fun with this, Peach is a great leader, Prompt: Strong Woman Leaders, Toads are squishy and a bit dumb, all the games are canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Peach announces the Very Good News and Luigi does what a good brother does: Doing a Shovel Talk to Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser, the King of the Darklands.What has his life become?(Continuation of Everything Changes by rarmaster)
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Mario, Koopa | Bowser/Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Luigi & Bowser, Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Luigi & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802935
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Shovel talks

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Everything Changes https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418611/chapters/35786442 by rarmaster first, otherwise this won't make sense. 
> 
> Basiclly, Mario and Peach had been flirting with Bowser for a while but he never really noticed it until they FINALLY did the adult thing and talked things out. Now they are engaged. Things are good. 
> 
> I had so much fun with the concept, I asked rarmaster if I could write a little thing for it. So here it is. XD Have fun!

After their little vacation together, there was the moment where they had to face reality together. They gonna be married and they had to TELL people that.

Mario was not really looking forward to that, knowing how prone Toads were to flip their lid at everything and, to be totally honest, most other inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom were too. Bowser had grumbled something about not looking forward to do the whole public thing and Peach had laughed along with him as they joked about increasingly unlikely and hilarious over-the-top reactions their subjects might have. He just shrugged at the whole thing and was glad the two monarchs had some more bounding with each other. He himself thought no matter how anybody would react, it's gonna be ridiculous.

It wasn't as if he or Peach were TRYING to hide their flirting with Bowser. During Tennis. While on Life-TV.

Still, Peach had insisted to do this the “proper way” and who was Mario to talk back to the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom? So Bowser went home to tell his subjects and Peach started to organize a press conference.

And that was how Mario watched the event live from the comfort of his home.

He had settled into his comfy chair right in front of the TV, a glass of juice right beside him. A glass of wine would have maybe be appropriate but Luigi had always disliked the taste and refused to stock any of it and Mario... well... he hadn't really been around to do a grocery run. So he sipped his juice as he watched Princess Peach stepping up a small podium, her palace in the background and the sunlight shining down on her, as Toads could he heard mumbling about and a small jingle, a shorter version of the Mushroom Kingdom hymn, was played to indicate the start of the conference.

The TV didn't do Peach justice of course. Still, she looked impressive, a tall figure, back straight and blue eyes big and shining and something like steel hidden behind pink lace and white gloves. She was smiling, looking way more innocent than Mario knew her to be as she announced “the most wonderful news.”

“What news are you going to share with us?” asked a Reporter-Toad, while others were cheering and chirping and mumbling unsure.

“I am getting married.” said Peach, still smiling, bright and upbeat while the Toads erupted into a mix of cheering and confused mumbling.

“Marriage?”

  
“Yes, of course. We were talking about this for a while now and we finally settled on the when and were and how.”, explained Peach. “There are still some other things to settle, but at this point those are rather small details to talk over, so I didn't want to withhold the good news any longer.”

There was even more confused mumbling, some screams of questions could be heard too but Peach didn't seem to mind one bit. Mario envied her a bit for looking so relaxed and sure of herself in those situations. He himself would have lost patience already, even if he liked the antics of the Toads.

“To whom do you get married?” asked another Toad.

“To Mario...” said Peach and a roar of applause and cheering went through the Toads. Only when the noise died down Peach's smile widened and Mario knew, he KNEW, she had been waiting for this and had planned it with mind probably more devious than Bowser at any given day.

“and to King Bowser too, of course.” said Peach, beaming brightly as the room, and in a way her whole kingdom, plumbed into chaos.

Mario just smiled. He loved her.

All in all, the whole thing was FUN and kinda hilarious.

It stopped being quite so funny when he turned away from the TV to spot Luigi standing behind him, arms crossed and a rather dark look in his eyes. He didn't really look angry but upset in a way and Mario started to feel kinda bad about the glee he felt earlier.

Luigi finally gave up on their little stare-off and thew his hands up in the air.

“So you FINALLY talked to them! Or to Bowser... and you didn't TELL me?”

Mario felt even worse now. Luigi was the one person he trusted the most, who was with him from start to finish and... it was kinda a jerk-move to have your marriage announced via the news and not tell your brother first, right?

“Well...”, Mario started, shrugging, not knowing how to really get the words out that needed to be said but Luigi just crossed his arms again and huffed.

“It was Peach's idea, was it?”, groaned Luigi and Mario smiled. Of course his brother would understand! He nodded once and let a hint of a grin show on his face.

“Urgh. You know what? You three deserve each other.” grumbled Luigi. “I love you bro and I wish you the best of luck, but really. Next time TALK to each other.”

Mario gave Luigi a small glare because he was one to talk.

“Daisy.” he countered. “Prince Peacley. Snake. Morty. Gooigi.”

“Just...just hold it RIGHT THERE!”, huffed Luigi, face red. “My love-life is NOT on the table here!”

Mario gave him a look and Luigi stared right back at him.

“You didn't even invite me when you proposed.”, pouted Luigi and Mario felt himself softening.

  
“I am sorry.”

“You better be.”, grumbled Luigi. “You just up and disappeared with the two of them, not that I begrudge you of that, but you could have written a letter! Or give me a call.”

A bad, dark feeling that was suspiciously close to shame and guilty was spreading inside Mario's stomach.

“Sorry...”, he mumbled out.

Luigi huffed again but relaxed again, sighing out more softly.

“Okay, apology accepted...”, he said. “But only if I get the exclusive rights to do the shovel talks.”

“Only if I can do them for you later.”

“You can try.” said Luigi with a grin. “Congrats, by the way.”

Mario nodded as Luigi turned and left their house.

… wait, what exactly had he just agreed to?

Luigi smiled a bit as he placed down his cup of tea. The princess had chosen well again. Well, she always did.

They were sitting in one of the pavilions of the castle's garden, some nice smelling white and pink flowers blooming around them. The shade felt nice in the afternoon sun and some bees and bugs could be heard buzzing around. The subtle aroma of the tea and the sweet smell from the few baked goods between them made the whole scene seem idyllic.

Luigi enjoyed those afternoons. He might not have quite the connection to the princess as his brother does, but he and Peach were still friends and they did have regular tea time together. Mostly to gossip about the things Mario won't tell one of them but not the other to be honest.

Still, this time he wasn't over for just tea and talk and judging by the look Peach gave him, the princess had already seen right through his causal facade.

Oh well, Luigi never was the greatest actor.

“I have to talk to you in a bit of a serious matter.” he finally said. Peach just kept gently smiling at him. Stars, he had a pokerface and he never really managed to learn her tells.

“Oh? I assume it's about the good news?”

“It's about that, yes.” Luigi agreed.

“So?”

“Well... first off: Congratulations.” Luigi smiled at her and she smiled back at him. “I was telling Mario all the time he should just talk to the both of you at the same time about this and even during the whole Oddysee mess, he could have just SAID something.” he huffed a bit. “But I am glad you three finally were able to figure it all out.”

“Oh, thank you so much.” said Peach softly. “It was quite an effort to pull it all together but in the end, the results are what matters, huh?”

Luigi nodded slowly.

“Sure. That's why I gotta say some more serious words.”, he added. “See, Mario is my only family. For a long time, it was only us. And he protected me and was there for me for a whole awful lot.”

“Are you giving me a shovel talk?”, asked Peach amused but Luigi didn't let her stop him in his little speech.

“So it's my duty and my honor...”, he continued, “...to tell you, that if you break his heart or leave him at the altar, I gonna do something very rash and very foolish and probably some property damage. Also I will dye your hair green, hide all your left socks AND find a way to stuck that CatBell Powerup to you for a year and good luck trying to be a serious regent while running around in a cat-pajama.”

There was silence between them for a moment. Only the buzz of the bees could be heard. Luigi felt a tiny bit nervous.

See, the thing is, Peach wasn't the dizz a lot of people seemed to think she is. She was GOOD at what she was doing. If she wasn't, the Mushroom Kingdom would have been gone under a long, long time ago... Toads sadly weren't blessed with a lot of common sense after all. But Peach? She was their Princess and their leader and only with her clever guidance she had managed to lead the former pretty rural Kingdom into a time of planes, karts and Live-TV. There were other Kingdoms all around, not just the Beanbean Kingdom and the Dark Lands, and most of them would have loved to conquer or invade the Mushroom Kingdom.

The fact that none of them ever did, that despite the Toads being really not combat-savvy and Mario being constantly chasing after Bowser, nobody ever dared to cross Peach and her Kingdom. Most of those neighboring Kingdoms became friends and alleys but some just stayed at a respectful distance.

And Peach was the reason. A network of agreements and trade deals, some underhand deals and talks in the backroom and in front of cameras, and nobody dared to touch her Kingdom.

And for a moment there wasn't Peach, his friend, sitting in front of Luigi, but The Princess, the ruler of the biggest Kingdom on the continent, the one that stared up a giant fire breathing turtle and thought he was cute and who had his brother wrapped around her little finger.

Peach could be terrifying, more than any Boo Luigi ever encountered. But in the blink of an eye, The Princess was gone and his friend was back, laughing out loud.

“I keep that in mind, my friend.” she said, chuckling. “But you don't have to worry. I love him and I intend to put a ring on him to make that clear to everybody.”

Luigi nodded, his fear disappearing and melting away.

“You better mean it. I am very serious.”

“So am I.”

The Darklands, or Bowser's Kingdom was really really not Luigi's favorite place. On the other hand, he had come here so often with his brother, he knew the place like the back of his hand. Also Bowser had stopped to block that one Warp Pipe that could be used as a short cut ages ago, so at least he didn't had to travel through all of that mess.

Luigi would never understand Bowser's faszination with lava, as it was harmful to the giant turtle too. Bowser had that stuff just everywhere! It was ridiculous!

Also Mario had way to much fun running and jumping through that mess and that told Luigi that his brother was a) a fool and b) ridiculous in love for that stupid turtle.

Oh stars, he could see already how Bowser would make courses just for Mario to run through! They totally would those two idiots. Well, at least HE wouldn't be the one dealing with this. That would fall on Peach's pretty shoulders very soon, and he didn't felt even a little bit bad for not having to deal with this.

It was all ridiculous but at least at the end of the lava-death-traps (with lots of one-up-mushrooms thrown around, really, who was Bowser kidding here?) there was the throne room and Bowser was easy enough to find.

“Green Mu... I mean... Luigi?”, asked Bowser and Luigi nodded. It had taken YEARS but Bowser FINALLY managed to learn his name, thank you very much. “Wait, what are you doing here?”

“Just visiting.” said Luigi. “You and my bro and the Princess are getting married, so I wanted to say congrats.”

Bowser looked at him with a look of distrust and Luigi couldn't fault him. This was just super awkward and kinda stupid and urgh.

“Also you are an idiot.” he said. Internally Luigi was screaming because holy STARS this was BOWSER and he could CRUSH him like fly but on the other hand, he WAS an idiot and his brother was hopelessly in love with that stupid turtle and somebody HAD to lay down some facts around here. So Luigi kept on talking while internally screaming at himself to stop and run away. “But from what I heard, you were still in deep denial about my bro and you never really learned how to do the whole dating thing right without the kidnapping bit, so as long as Peach and Mario are okay with it, it's alright I think. BUT...”

“Are you giving me a shovel talk?”, asked Bowser in the same tone Peach had used and Luigi glared at him because honestly, couldn't ANYBODY let him say his piece without interrupting him?

“Yes. So. Break my brother's heart and I find SOMETHING to break around here.” said Luigi. “I mean it. And if we have to go a few more rounds in the dreamworld to do it. I know people and I WILL stop being nice when you hurt my bro or do anything stupid like trying to run away or kidnap my brother or something.”

There was a beat of silence again. Luigi cringed a bit. Urgh, he had SUCH a nice speech in his head but nothing of it came out right. But it still brought his point across, right?

“You know, I DID once kidnap Mario...” said Bowser slowly.

“And that was a big mistake and we all know it.” huffed Luigi. “Also King Boo tried that a few times. Remember what I did to him?”

Not that it was a very heroic feat, but nobody knew the details and everybody knew that Luigi went in an obvious trap filled with ghosts and came out with the King of the Boos pressed in a portrait and an stupid amount of money, no less than three times now. Bowser must have heard some story because he did seem to seriously think about it and finally nodded.

“Not that I had planned anything like that.” said Bowser. “But uh... noted. I guess?”

“DID YOU JUST GAVE MY PAPA A SHOVEL TALK?” came a scream from the left, Bowser Junior running down the stairs with a wide grin on his face. Bowser looked kinda resigned.

“Looks like it...”

“COOL!”

And Luigi sighed. What has his life become?

He finally gave into his instincts and ran away as fast as his legs would carry him. Bowser could deal with his son all on his own.

“BYE FUTURE UNCLE LUIGI!”

Holy Stars protect them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Banned Together Bingo 2020, Prompt: Strong Woman Leader. 
> 
> Like... I think Peach is one. yeah everybody makes jokes about her being kidnapped a lot but THINK about it: There are at least 2 other Kingdoms around, maybe more. And NOBODY invaded the Mushroom Kingdom ever! Also the place is thriving! There is technology and a high standard of life for everybody! You can't have that without somebody on the top knowing what they are doing and especially the Peach in rarmaster's AU seems to be a lot more clever and mischievous than meets the eye.  
> And Peach in the RPG series is seriously clever too! So I do see her as a good leader and honestly, I think with that choice alone I get people to clutch their pearls quite hard. XD


End file.
